Shinzo: Call it En Terra
by theInsaneAngel
Summary: A whole new adventure begins. This is the search for Mushra and on the way new allies from Enterra? Or from where?
1. Prologue: A Bright New Future Begins

Setting/Origin: Celestial Landscapes/Kingdom

"Princess! Wait where are you going!" The bodyguard called. "I'm going to Enterra..," She replies calmly and cofedently. "But.. No! You can't, Your Highness!" He replies. "Oh, Garret. Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it," She answers. "PRINCESS! Please DON'T GO!" He replies. "Don't worry. I'll be back on the 15th moon of evening night," The pricess relied calmly. "But.. the 15th moon! That's..," He shuttered. "That's in 15 periodical moon castings on the celestial surface of Earth," Garret declines. "Ha! That's okay, Garret. As long as, I get to see one thing while I'm there," She replies. "And what's that may I ask?" Garret replies. "...I want to see.. The celestial guardian who's living on Enterra.. Mushra, the enterrain and Enterra's surface," The princess ends. "Mushra... Hmm?" She sighs in her thoughts. "Oh, princess what am I going to do with you?" Garret mutters to himself.

-The End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1: Moon and Star Gazing at Saago

Setting/Origin: Enterra; Earth's Boundaries

Sago was looking up at the celestial sky that hovered about them. "Hmm..? I hope you are at peace, Yukumo," Sago replies to himself. "I'm sure you've found your eternal rest in Shinzo," He thoughts continued. "Hey, Sago! What are you thinking about?" Binka asked as she walked up to him. "Uh? Oh, it's nothing. Just thing.. about Shinzo, is all," Sago replied.

Oh!" Binka replies. "Hmm..? How long has it been since the battle with Lanancuras, Sago?" Binka asked, but Sago suddenly fell a sleep as she asked him. "SAGO!" Binka yells at him and then just sighs nodding her head back and forth. "It's been what..? 8 or 10 years already, right.. Yukumo?" Binkaasks herself, as she looks up at the sky filled with stars. "I'm what? 15, 16, 17, 18 years old, by now? And those two, don't see to care anymore. It's all about finding Mushra, but does he really want to be found? I don't know..? I don't know anymore? What a day this has been.. in a few more days it'll have been my birthday and no one seems to care," Binka talks to herself.

From behind her, a crashing sound is heard as it lands in the middle of the outdoor forest. "AAAHHHH! OOOOOOWWWWW!" The sound of someones voice cried. Sago and Kutal rushed to Binka's side as they heard the celestial object crash into the forest. As they ran towards the sound they found someone. It was a girl and a boy who had descended from the heavens of the sky. "H-How are you?" Binka asked. "UH? Oh, so we have guest, uh! The teenaged girl asked. "I'm Kaia Morery and this is Gethis. His my bodyguard and you may call him 'G' if you want," Kaia replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kaia," Sago replied. "A pleasure it is.. uh?" Kaia replies. "Are you okay? Little one..?" Kutal asked. "Uh..? Yeah! It's just that landing hurt and also I don't know you names," She replies. "Prin- Uh! I mean Kaia, I'm sorry about the landing," Gethis replies. "Oh, that..? That's quite alright, Gethis, really," She replies. "You're sure optimistic and weird..," Binka replies. Kaia just looks at Binka and smile. "And I think, you're a very beautiful and lovely young lady," Kaia replies calmly and cheerfully.

"You're still weird in my book, lady!" Binka yelled. "Binka!" Kutal called as he tried to stop her from running off. "Excuse me, will you.. Kaia?" Sago answers, as voices echoed in the background behind him. "Binka, wait! Don't go!" Kutal called. "Sago, please help me!" Kutal calls to Sago. "I need to go help, Kutal with Binka, okay? I'll be back!" Sago replies.

After Sago leaves, she realize what all their names were and flows after them. "So, his name's Saago! And the girl's Binka. And the cat's name's Kutal.. Hmm..? Mushra, I know where you are and it's NOT with them, but I do like them. *heh* Even the kid. Sago, would I truely fall for someone as kind and cute as you are? Because.. I think I've already," Kaia replies in thoughts. "Princess, what are you thinking about? Not another plan! You saw how the last one ended and it wasn't good!" Gethis who was really Garret replied.

"No, not another plan. It's.. Let's follow them!" She replies. "Follow them, but why!" Gethis asks in rage. "Because.. Don't you see.. Don't you know who they are? They're Mushra's friends," She answers. "So, we'll see Mushra if we follow them?" He asks. "No, we won't. Because Mushra's NOT with them," Kaia replies. "Then, why follow if he NOT there?" Gethis ask. "Because I think I've fall in romance with..," She is interrupted. "You've got to be kidding! In love with whom? That Humanoid Enterran.. d-dressed in BLUE!" Gethis asks. Kaia suddenly smiles a happy and joyous smile. "No, I won't have it! I'm your bodyguard and you're NOT ALLOW TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS LOWER IN SOCIAL STATUS THEN YOURSELF!" Gethis ended.

Kaia nods and begins to say, "I don't care about his social standings, I just love him, Garret! For no good reason, I guess, *sigh*" She ends. "Any way, that guy dressed in blue is.." She gets inruppted. "Hey, Kaia..?" Sago says as he begins to tap her on the shoulder. "AH! UH? S-Sago?" She asks and turns around to face him. "UH?" Sago replies as she just realizes of what she just said. "Uh? Heh?" She said in shock. "You know my name?" Sago asks her. "Uh..? Heh..? Y-yeah, I do. Is that, okay? S-Sago?" Kaia asks slowly.

"I-I guess so. It's just it's a bit surprising, but most of all a shock! I didn't mention my name to you or did I?" Sago replies. "Heh! N-No, but I over heard your friend Kutal? Wasn't it? H-he was calling you and the young lady she's Binka, right?" Kaia asks. "Uh? By the way, d-do you know a guy named.. Mushra?" Kaia asks. "UH? Wha-?" The three asked in shock. "You know, Mushra?" She replies again. "*Gasp* Yes, we do, but how..?" Binka replies escaping Kutals grasps as she walks beside Sago.

"I thought you did and I also know he's not with you," She replies calmly. "He's towards the South of here," Kaia replies. "South of where..?" Binka asks. "Heh? South of were we are right now!" Kaia answers. "Hey, Sago you're an Enterran, right? You can transform into a 'Hyper form' am I correct?" She asks. "Uh? Yeah? Why do you ask?" Sago wonders. "Um..," She smiles softly, then says. "Can you teach me how to become a 'Hyper Enterran'?"

"That's an unusual thing to say," Saago replied. "Uh! It's alright to say isn't it? I-I want to learn..! I want to know how to do it, too! Please, Saago" She replies as her voice gets lower. "Or is their rules against it?" She asks.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Let's See...

Info (below) is from en . wikipedia . org.

* * *

Mushra - Represents the Phoenix and the South. - Element: Fire

Sago - Represents the Dragon and the East. - Element: Water

Kutal - Represents the Tiger and the West. - Element: Earth

Hakuba - Represents the Turtle and the North. - Element: Air?

The Three Enterans of: Fire, Water, and Earth creates - Mushrambo


End file.
